What does it take?
by Rebellious Redhead 13
Summary: Is it possible for Nobodies to feel? One is making it their mission to find out, no matter what it takes to find out the truth about why they still exist as reflects on her life in the Organization. OC (My First KH story so pretty please review)
1. Day 365

I always wondered if what they all said was true, about our hearts.

All I ever wanted was to know why I was kept in existence if I wasn't even supposed to exist in the first place. Why I was here, and why was I chosen?

I gasp suddenly when a chakram landed right next to my head, sticking into the ground beside. The silver tips of the blades gleaming in the dim light. Bright green eyes loomed over me, looking as monstrous as I've ever seen them. A hand extends out and grabs me by the front of my jacket and hulls me up, resting me against a strong shoulder as I still suffered silently from the pain of being moved.

All I could really think about right now was the searing pain shooting up and down my body, the result of our battle. A gloved hand begins brushing the loose hair out of my face, allowing me to look up into the sky as the rain came down around us. I could still see the milky glow of the moon hidden behind the dark storm clouds. Occasional flashes of lighting nearly blinded me as I stared blankly up into the sky.

"Why must you always cause me so much trouble?" the man says wrapping an arm around my waist and the other under my legs and lifting me up.

I cough up a bit of blood, letting it run down my chin. "Why don't you just let me die?"

He laughs huskily, tossing me up a bit to get a better hold even though it probably hurt the both of us. I guess I must have hurt him more than I thought judging from the way he limped when he walked. "Our leader doesn't take to kindly to traitors remember. He wants you to clean up the mess you made before he destroys you."

"You're blind," I choke out.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he says not bothering to look at me as he walked.

I study his face. The light rain ran down his face, across his pale skin, and in that flaming red hair. His eyes looked different. They weren't as bright as they usually were. They seemed to be carrying something deeper. Something darker... What happened to the guy who was my friend? The one who stood beside me no matter what. The one that I used to watch sunsets with and eat ice cream. I guess that guy was gone.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," he says opening a portal. Already I know where it leads.

It felt like I just got punched in the chest. Surprisingly that's been happening a lot lately. Could he really mean that? Part of my wished that it was my friend somewhere inside of him, but I knew that the person I used to know was gone. There was nothing left in him but an empty shell that the Organization had control over.

"I wish this could have ended differently," I say smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, how so?"

"I wish I could have taken you down with me," I hiss struggling to hang onto consciousness.

He laughs again, this time leaning down to whisper to me. Those devilish lips brushing against my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "I guess that will have to wait till next time. It's going to be kind of hard for you to kill me all caged up,"

This time I manage a small smirk, almost laughing at the thought. "Until next time I guess," I whisper beginning to drift away into the darkness.

I see Axel smile one more time before disappearing entirely into the darkness.


	2. Day 1

When I first awoke, everything was dark. I could feel the chill of rain against my skin, and hear the occasional clap of thunder. Slowly the shadows surrounding me receded, allowing me to look up into the sky as the rain came crashing down and the lightning flash across the sky. For a moment, I allowed a smile to creep across my face. It felt good...

That sweet feeling didn't last long at all. My skin began to burn at every slight touch, even the gentle rain. I make an attempt to move, only to bring even more pain through my body. It felt like something was pressing me to the ground, crushing my chest. I couldn't breath and I couldn't move. I could only lay there in agony as it felt like every cell in my body was being lit on fire. I let out a loud cry in pain, wailing at the top of my lungs until I had no breath left. It was such an empty sound.

And then all at once, everything disappeared. Everything just felt, hollow...

Weakly I attempt to get up, lifting my self up on my hands and knees. As soon as I got to my feet I fell back over onto the ground, scrapping my hands against the pavement beneath me. Where was I? How did I get here? I look up, my vision blurring due to the rain. I could see the dim glow of street lights and the distorted reflection of a heart-shaped moon in a puddle. It was so beautiful, so bright.

The puddle I focused on splashed into my face as a boot landed in it, destroying the beautiful moon the puddle held. I look up, wiping the water off my face as I did. My gaze stopped when a hand extended down in front of me. I stare at it for a moment, noticing how gently it seemed to reach. Not demanding or impatient, but gentle. I reach up and take it, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to stand up on my own if I refused. It lifts me up, another hand wrapping around my waist to keep my steady.

"Hey, its okay. You're okay," whispers a mans voice. I fall forward into him, my head finding his shoulder. He laughs, a deep raspy and husky sound. "It's okay, I got you,"

He grabs onto my shoulders and pulls my off, lifting my chin up to look into his eyes. They were a bright green that looked like they glowed in the dark, the dim lights reflecting in them. "W-who are you?" I mumble swaying slightly.

I study his face, the paled features. His eyes were dark around the edges, only helping to highlight the bright green. He had two black marks under his eyes, like upside down tear drops. His face was narrow and the corner of his mouth was curled up into a smirk. He was clad in an all black cloak that clung to his slim figure, looking almost uncomfortable the way his shoulders were so set back. His flaming red hair stuck up in tall spikes on his head.

"I'm you're knight in shinning armor," he says snaking his arm around my waist and guiding me down the dark road. I sway again, almost stumbling over. I shriek when the man scoops me up into his arms. Automatically I wrap my arms around his neck, scared that he might end up dropping me. "Relax, I got you,"

"Put me down!" I shriek.

"What's the matter?" he asks smiling down at me.

"I don't like being picked up by strangers!" I say.

At last I push away out of his arms, landing back onto the ground hard. He takes a step towards me and I scoot away from him. I knew I was screwed when my back hit the wall. He reaches forward again, this time not gentle as he was before. He grabs onto the front of my shirt, pulling me up to my feet. He was standing so close now. I could feel his breath hot against my face. His eyes looked like they were glowing with intensity. His grip was still tight, making me stand up on my tippy toes.

"Trust me, soon I won't be a stranger." He says holding out his hand to the side.

Out of thin air a spiraling purple corridor appeared in front of his hand. He pulls me forward, pushing me towards it. I fall over again, staring up at the dizzying shape. "I-I don't want to go in that!" I say attempting to back away from it.

The man picks me up again, lifting me up into his arms and walking towards the corridor. "Its alright. We're going to take care of you, I promise." He says trying to keep me from squirming in his arms. "This is a little nauseating at first, just a heads up."

With that said he steps through. Immediately I was blinded by swirling purples, blacks, and greys. I couldn't see anything, but I clenched onto his cloak tightly, burying my face into the thick soft fabric while the world spun out of control around me. My consciousness began to drift away from me, and before I knew it, I was asleep in the strangers arms.

(Authors note: Okay, I know these chapters have been really short, but they'll get long eventually... I think... Anyway please review. It'll get better I promise.)


	3. Day 8

"Are you prepared for you're mission tomorrow?"

I walk over to the railing and lean over, staring down into the dark swirling colors of oblivion. It's been a week since I arrived in this world. The World that Never Was. It still remains a mystery to me how I appeared in this world or for what purpose. No one would tell me anything except what I was supposed to do and what I was. A Nobody.

I glance over my shoulder at the blue-haired man standing behind me. Saix was his name, and he acted almost as my mentor for the past week, teaching me what I needed to know for my missions. How I was supposed to eliminate heartless and harness the hearts they possessed.

"I am more than prepared. I won't have a problem," I say tucking a piece of my long raven black hair behind my ear nervously as he approached.

Saix walks up beside me, staring blankly over the edge, showing nothing but his usual disinterest. "I wouldn't be so arrogant,"

I bite my lip, holding back the urge to insult him in return. "What are the other members like?" I ask changing the subject.

"Xemera," Saix says. "The other members shouldn't mean anything to you. They are nothing but you're colleges. You are to keep your contact with them limited to missions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I say though it disappointed me slightly.

I hadn't gotten used to taking orders from Saix. Xemnas called me Saix's little project. Which to both of our dismay, meant that I had to listen and obey him. That he was going to be the one to look after me. Saix said that I was different from regular nobodies, which meant I had to be kept special watch of. Maybe he thought so because I couldn't remember anything from my past. The only thing I could remember anymore was waking up in a large castle, Saix waiting for me.

Over the past week Saix and Xemnas were the only people I've seen. Saix would always take care of me, even if he didn't want to. He taught me how to fight and use my weapon. He told me about the other worlds, though he didn't seem very enthused about them. I couldn't imagine why he shouldn't be when we can transport ourselves anywhere we could think of thanks to these special portals. He showed me all around the castle, and explained what I was and all about the creatures I needed to destroy. Maybe I was a little grateful to him for at least trying to show me kindness. After all, he took great care of me.

"You should get you're rest. I want you to be early tomorrow," Saix says summoning a portal from me.

He walks away from me without another word. "Thank you," I whisper, almost expecting him not to hear.

He stops in his tracks and glances back at me. For an instant I saw a falter in his expression. Orange eyes turning a little lighter. Then he turns again and walks away, not bothering to look back or say anymore. I enter the portal, turning up in my room and falling back onto the dull grey bed and curling up under the plush blankets. What was it that made Saix change so suddenly? Something was just drifting in the distance of my mind but I couldn't call it forward. Just this feeling remained that maybe I did remember something, but I couldn't fully remember anything, just that maybe there was a memory there.

All of this stuff about memories made my head hurt and I try once again to sleep. The closest thing I had to hang onto that weren't memories were my dreams. Sometimes I would dream I was flying, and other times I was falling. Feeling nothing but the lightness of air, the stars being my only guide, the moon watching after me as it always had. And in the midst of my dreams is where I finally found peace of mind. Every worry washing away with the gentle tide. Everything I had ever known about myself and my former life lost in the crashing waves.

* * *

I awaken early the next morning like I was told. After a quick shower I made my way to the meeting room where I was to receive my mission from Saix. I was of course the first one there and met with him for my mission. He no longer had that light in his eye that I caught yesterday and he wore his usual bored expression as always.

"I'm ready," I say trying to be as enthusiastic as possible.

"No you're not," he says.

"What do you mean!?"

"You're partner hasn't arrived yet."

"I don't want to work with anyone! I will do just fine on my own. You already taught me everything I need to know about being on the field." I say stomping my foot in frustration. I didn't want to have anyone else looming over me while I tried to complete my mission. I wasn't going to be looked down at by anyone anymore. I had to prove that I was going to be fine on my own.

I freeze when a heard foot steps approaching, ending right behind me. I still had my fist clenched in anger, though my body slightly shook. I turn around and come face to face with a tall man with bright pink hair that draped delicately over his shoulders and light blue eyes that shinned like crystal. I stare at him dumbly for a moment when he finally looked back down at me, an expression of disinterest on his face.

"This the new member?" he asks turning his attention to Saix.

"Marluxia, it is you're responsibility to look after her on her missions until she is able to handle them on her own,"

"It is an extreme inconvenience to babysit for you," Marluxia says looking displeased at the blue haired man.

Saix glares at him, "Lord Xemnas chose you specifically for the assignment. I expect you to treat it with care,"

Marluxia whips his hand out to the side and summons a portal. "It is an _honor _to babysit for his Lord," he hisses disappearing into the swirling darkness.

I turn to follow him but stop when Saix touched my shoulder. "Xemera, do be careful," he says.

"You've taught me everything I need. I'll be fine," I say brushing his hand away. What was the matter with him lately? He never used to worry about me or ever even seemed to care. I step through the portal, the spiraling blacks and purples receding until I found myself in a new world. Twilight Town, one of the towns I remembered Saix taking me once while he was training me. I look around, but to my surprise, Marluxia was no where in sight.

"Marluxia?" I ask walking down the road and scanning the area. "Marluxia I'm serious! Where'd you go!" I shout. When I see him again and run up to him, "We're supposed to be working together,"

He whips around at me, and all I was able to see were flower petals and a flicker of a blade before he had it pointed right at me. His weapon was a giant scythe, the blade a light pink and the handle covered in bright green vines. "You are not going to be able to accomplish anything if you must depend on me to look after you."

"But Saix said-"

"I don't care what Saix or our superior says. You are on your own," he says turning around and walking away.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" I was silenced when he sent a gust of swirling petals at me, knocking me over.

I don't bother following him anymore. I was going to prove to Saix that I could handle these missions on my own whether he liked it or not. I began to explore the small town a bit more, walking through the alleys, onto the roofs, places that I had yet to see in my search for heartless. It was such a quaint little town too, a place that I found oddly comfortable. Still there was one thing that bothered me about it, and that was there was not one heartless in sight since I had arrived here.

I had scoured the entire main street for the dark little creatures with no success. Then a flash of darkness caught my eye near the wall next to a large crate. I rushed over summoning my weapon when the creature dove behind the crate and seemed to disappear. I was utterly frustrated at this point and gave the crate a swift kick when it began to slide out of the way. That's when I saw the giant hole in the wall that the heartless had escaped through. I shove the crate out of the way and without hesitation followed the escaping heartless.

Beyond the wall I found was a large forest, the canopy of tree making it a spooky sort of dark. The entire place just felt eerie. I spot the heartless again, summoning my weapon in a flash of light. My weapon, a light silver blade, the edge curved slightly. It shinned even in the darkness of the forest. I take a swing at the heartless, my blade slicing through it, a cloud of black fog left to disappear. However, instead of disappearing, the black fog began to spread and grow, surrounding me.

Then all at once a swarm of heartless began to rise up out of the ground at my feet. I take a step back, tripping over a broken branch as the heartless formed. One of them jumped at me and I raise my blade, destroying the creature on contact. Then the rest of them followed, a wave of heartless diving for me at once. _Great, I'm going to die on my first mission..._ I raise my arms in defense, closing my eyes and accepting this horrific fate.

A rush of heat consumed my body and I open my eyes to see flames surrounding me. The heartless vanished and the flames began to die down. I rise again to my feet, whipping around and readying my weapon when I heard approaching foot steps. "Well, someone sure does like to make a mess of things on their first day," a man says stepping out from behind a tree. He had blood red hair and two black teardrop shaped markings under his eyes. His eyes, they were so bright and lively, the poisonous color acid green.

I lower my weapon slowly, studying the cloaked figure in front of me. "You're part of the Organization?"

"Yep, number eight. The names Axel. Got it memorized?" he says tapping a finger to his temple. "My apologizes if I had startled you,"

He takes a step forward and I rise my weapon, "Stay back,"

He chuckles lightly reaching out and touching the tip of my blade. "You won't be needing this anymore. We're safe," he says lowing it. At last I let it vanish in a flash of light and look down at the ground. "Did you get hurt?" He asks stepping forward and grabbing onto my arm.

I look down at my arm, the light red color that dripped off the tips of my fingers mixed with a dark grey color. Axel lifts my arm up gingerly and picks at the torn spot on my cloak sleeve. I hadn't even felt the pain when the shadow scratched me, or even noticed it when it happened. I let out a hiss when Axel touched the tender skin surrounding the scratch. "Don't poke at it," I say attempting to pull away from him.

"That looks like it hurts a bit," he says releasing my arm.

"It didn't, until you decided to mess with it," I say pulling back roughly.

"Is that anyway to treat you're knight in shinning armor?"

That's when something in my head just clicked, and I remember seeing those very same eyes before. "You..."

"Oh, so you had memorized our first meeting." He says the edge of a smirk on his lips.

"You brought me to the castle..."

"Orders are orders," he says. "I had to get you out of there before heartless or something found you,"

"Oh, thank you," I say. "I should get back and report to Saix,"

Axel laughs again, "You're not going to take credit for me killing those heartless are you?"

"Um, no," I say nervously.

"Then sounds like you still have some work to do," he says turning around and walking away. I thought that for a moment that I was going to be abandoned again, then he turned around, offering a smile. "Are you coming or what? You want my help don't you?"

At last I manage a smile, following him down the path.


	4. Day 8, continued

I fall backwards to the ground, completely and utterly exhausted. Axel stares at me with his arms crossed, observing me for a moment before offering to help me up. I ignore his extended hand and stand up on my own. I wipe off the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve and lean up against a tree to catch my breath. There were just too many heartless. We had exceeded my target number of heartless nearly an hour ago, but Axel wanted me to keep going and practice more.

"You know, you're not that bad, for your first mission anyway." He says. "I think we can call it a day,"

I let out a sigh in relief following him back to Market Street and the corridor we arrived in. I turn around and look at him, noticing how he wasn't going to follow me through. "Axel, aren't you coming along?"

"You can go through without me. I have some other business to attend to before I head back." He says looking down the road towards the train station.

"Thank you, for helping me today," I say turning back around about to step through.

"Wait, Xemera," Axels says. I stop, looking at him again. "Would you like to come with me? There's this place, and its pretty cool, if you would like to see."

"Don't we have to report in?"

"Yeah, but it's just for a little bit."

I glance back at the portal, knowing that Saix would be waiting for me to arrive and report in my mission like I was supposed to. Then there was Axel that I still knew nothing about. I was told to keep my contact with the other members strictly to missions, but how was I ever supposed to trust anyone if I didn't get to know them at least a little. Besides, Saix let me go out on a mission alone with someone who abandoned me. He had this coming.

I let the portal disappear and turn back to Axel, "Alright, lets go,"

He smiles and I follow him up the street to the Station Heights. When we reached the station the first thing I noticed was the vast landscape and the sun still lingering over the horizon, painting the canvas of sky with deep oranges, florescent pinks, light purples, and bright reds. I walk over to the edge and stare over the railing at the beauty of the setting sun. I had never seen the sunset before, but it felt familiar, and it felt safe.

"We're not there yet," Axel says entering the station. I follow close behind him up a set of dark stairs that seemed to go on forever. Of course there were struggle posters and filthy things carved into the sides of the wall, but I didn't pay them much attention, knowing that's what punk kids do when they find a place no one else would think to look. Then at last beams of golden light hit my eyes and I step out of the darkness into the full light of the setting sun. Axel had lead me to the top of the clock tower...

He walks over to the edge and sits down, holding something I didn't notice him picking up earlier. It was blue, and attached to a stick, he had two of them. "What is that?" I ask approaching him and sitting down on the edge as well.

He laughs, holding one of them out to me. I take it and eye it carefully, "Relax, its ice-cream. Just try it you'll like it. I promise."

I glance back at him before taking a bite, cringing almost at the unexpected cold and saltiness of it. The flavors mixed in my mouth, turning sweet. "That's..."

"What do you think?"

"Its great!" I finally blurt out taking another bite, allowing it to melt on my tongue and savor the cool feeling.

"Glad you enjoy it," he says.

I look out into the sunset, the golden rays of sunlight shimming against the clouds and turning them all sorts of amazing hues. "How did you find this place?"

"I don't know, I just came across it one day during missions, and thought it was a great view." He says his eyes still fixed to the horizon and not moving from that place while he talked.

"You've been coming up here by yourself?"

He shrugs, "Sometimes," he says finishing off his ice-cream and tossing the stick over the edge. "I guess I just, thought that somebody else would like to see this place. So I wanted to bring you up here."

"Me?"

"Yeah, well why not, right,"

I shrug, turning back to the horizon as the last bit of light faded from the sky. Then things began to grow dark, and Axel stood, summoning a corridor back home. "You might want to explain what happened on your mission today. I'm sure you don't want to be put out again on your own." I stand up taking a step towards the corridor when Axel snatched my arm. "You know, you can come back up here tomorrow if you want. I could always use the company,"

"Ok,"

We walk through the corridor, ending back up in the common room. The first thing I noticed was Saix on the far end of the room, and he had Marluxia backed into the corner, and they both looked pissed. "You were given a mission specifically by your Lord, yet you decide to abandon it!" Saix says his voice dark and low, almost like a growl.

"I do not it would be in our Lords best interest to have a member too weak to survive a simple mission on their own. It wouldn't be in you're best interest either if I hadn't gotten my mission done as well." Marluxia hissed back.

"What you have done is an act of treason. If it were my decision I would eliminate you where you stand,"

"Why do you find such an interest in the girl anyway?" Marluxia says, an impish smile playing at his pale pink lips.

I see Saix's fist tighten and his eyes were blazing. "Saix?" I say approaching the two cautiously, Axel following close behind me.

"Xemera!" Saix says immediately turning to me and grabbing my shoulder. He lifted my chin examining my face, then tilted my head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir," I say brushing his hand away and taking a step back. "Axel helped me with my mission today." Saix switched his attention to Axel, eyes narrowing at the redhead.

"You're back late,"

"We just decided to chill out after the mission. Everything went fine," Axel says placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Alright, Xemera, tomorrow you will be assigned a new partner for you're missions. Axel, fill out you're mission report, then both of you return to your chambers." Saix says.

"Yes sir," I say.

Saix notices my arm, "Make sure to get that fixed up and bandaged,"

"Yes sir,"

"You will report to the superior," Saix says to Marluxia, each shooting the other a warning glare as he walked away.

I return to my chambers as I was told, collapsing onto the bed with exhaustion. I quickly bandage my arm and attempt to get some sleep. I couldn't clear my mind enough to get any sleep. I just kept imagining the sunset. The taste of sea-salt ice-cream still lingering on my tongue and the feeling of the sun against my face still fresh in my mind. And then there was Axel...

My knight in shinning armor. Fire red hair and the flaming personality to match. His gorgeous eyes, like a predators. The way he talked. He felt so familiar. A memory that just drifted outside of my mind, taunting me with the thought of it being there. Was it even possible for me to remember anything?


	5. Day 9

I met Saix in the common room again the next morning, ready to receive my new mission and new partner for assignments. When I arrived there was another tall man standing at his side, this one with light blond hair and a goatee, as well as many piercings in his ear. He looked at me with light blue eyes and a smirk. "Xemera, this is Luxord. He shall be you're new partner for assignments." Saix says. "He should be more trust worthy than you're former partner,"

"Thank you sir," I say staring down at his feet in disappointment.

"Shall we, my lady," Luxord says summoning a portal for us to take. I step through the portal, ending up once again in Twilight Town.

"Ready to go after heartless, right?" I say scanning the area for any potential prey.

I summon my weapon and prepared to begin my mission when I heard Luxord chuckle behind me. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We aren't here to collect hearts today."

"Why not?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"Saix wants you to take it easy while your arm heals up. So today we are working on a recon mission. You are going to be taking note of the surroundings and fill out a report based on your discoveries. In other words, you won't be needing your weapon today,"

I clench my fists in frustration, allowing my weapon to vanish in a flash of bright light. "I can handle a regular mission just fine, I did yesterday."

Luxord starts to walk down the road and I walk beside him towards market street. "It seems Saix seems to favor you more than the other members. Have you noticed this as well?"

My mind hiccupped for a moment. He had suspicions about Saix? "I don't see what you mean. Saix treats me just like the other members."

"He seemed pretty concerned about you when you returned from you're mission the other day with Axel. Some of the other members have been stirring about this as well." Luxord says.

I cast him a warning glare, "There is nothing unusual about how Saix acts towards me."

"Very well, shall we continue with our investigation,"

After several hours of walking around the town and investigating we finally decided to call it a day. "That was boring!" I groan walking back to the corridor.

Luxord rolls his eyes, "Everyone has to pull their weight with recon too."

"I'd rather be fighting heartless or something fun like that," I say.

"If you play your cards right, you may not receive as many recon mission. After all, I'm sure Saix would be just fine with making his new little pet happy," Luxord chuckles lightly.

I grit my teeth and clench my fists, wanting nothing more than to make him eat his words. Then I heard a small snap and whipped around to spy a heartless in the middle of the plaza, heading for the forest. "You think I need Saix to give me permission for everything? You'll see!" I say taking off after the shadow. I summon my weapon which glowed dimly in the darkness of the forest. I still had the shadow in my sights, leaping up into the air I crushed it with my blade, taking pride in watching it vanish.

Black fog began to surround me again, only this time I was completely prepared for the fight. I slayed each heartless that emerged from the ground. The glowing yellow piercing through the darkness ceased to shine with every deadly swipe of my blade. I felt a rush like never before. And for the first time I knew exactly who I was and what I was supposed to do. I could feel it rushing through my veins. I was meant to do this!

I shout in rage, light burst out of my weapon and seeking out the heartless. I collapse onto my knees, the rush finally wearing off and the forest began to grow dark again. I look up again, seeing Luxord standing close by. Slowly I stand up again, brushing the dirt off my cloak. "See, piece of cake..." I say walking past him without a second glance.

"You're forgetting to report back to Saix," Luxord says.

"I'll report to him later, I have somewhere I want to be," I say ignoring him.

* * *

I arrived at the clock tower as the sun was beginning to set, enjoying a stick of sea-salt ice-cream. Axel wasn't here yet, and I wasn't even sure if he was going to come. After all, none of the other members seemed to be very kind what-so-ever. Axel and Saix were the only ones so far who seemed to ever care. Saix always watched out for me, even if he acted like he didn't. He was so, worried about me yesterday. Did he really care about me or just what I was supposed to be?

"Sorry I'm late," I hear turning around and instantly smiling when Axel approached. "Had a mission with Demyx today. They never seem to go very well,"

"Demyx?" I ask taking a bite of ice-cream and turning my attention back to the sunset.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a slacker. You're probably going to find that out soon." He says sitting down next to me. "How was your mission? Get a new partner today?"

"Yeah, Luxord."

"How'd that go for you?"

I shrug, "He seemed a little...suspicious. He kept saying stuff about how Saix acts around me."

Axel laughs, "You haven't figured this place out yet have you?"

"What's there to figure? Everybody just seems to have it out for each other."

"These people like to play games. It's hard to trust people." Axel says.

"Then how do I know I can trust you?" I ask looking at him skeptically.

He chuckles lightly, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. Guess that's just what friends do. They trust each other,"

"So, you and I are friends?"

"If you want to be,"

I think about it for a moment, "You know, I don't remember ever having any friends." I say looking down at the ground below, avoid Axels eyes which I could _feel_ watching me. "But I guess, having someone as a friend wouldn't hurt now,"

Axel finishes his ice-cream and tosses the stick over, them leans back and folds his hands behind his head. "So, you don't have any memory at all?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, maybe you'll remember something eventually. When you do, you come and tell me alright," he says.

I look at him puzzled, but he only smiled and let his eyes slide shut. "Alright. I'm going to head back okay,"

"Okay, see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah,"


End file.
